A Little Fly Round! (Fluff RP)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Little Fly Round! ( Fluff RP ) 10 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 3 months ago ( So I've been sitting on this one for a long while and I had wanted to originally get up early in April but that didn't happen cause I got busy ( Forgetting really doesn't help either ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) Given that, this RP takes place basically from the middle of April to early May. No specific date cause ladybugs live in the moment, they don't think too hard about dates! ( Probably anyways, you never know with these talking types! ) ) " Oʜ ɢᴏᴏᴅɴᴇss ᴍᴇ... " Buddleja stretched her mandibles in a wide yawn. Staying in the Society's greenhouse had been very nice, very nice indeed. Over the two years, she had gotten her little cabin built and cozy and had gotten furnished very quickly. The lodgers always had something odd or new to investigate and more often then not left a little something she could make use off. Little odds and ends very swiftly ended up in her humble abode, from string and ribbon to bits of wire and strange grains and pebbles. It made for an exciting existence, make her second home more like a foraging lodge, new projects always in progress. Two years is not an insignificant time though, especially not for a insect like her. She's left her other home empty for eight seasons now, and many were bound to notice. Many would be worried, friends might worry she was dead. Plus, it always made her feel old staying in one place for too long. With this in mind, she decided it was about time her extended holiday end. There was catching up to do! Cleaning to be done, friends to see, new ones to be made! Not to mention all the new larvas to dote on! Wiping the sleep from her eyes, to the human a quick cleaning gesture, she made her way up some bright carnations and stretched out her wings, unfolding them in anticipation of flight. Her antenna wriggled in thought. " I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴀ ʙɪᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴀᴛ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ᴡᴀʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ. Lᴇᴛ's ʜᴏᴘᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪᴛᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏɴʏ ɪs sᴛɪʟʟ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏsᴇ ʙᴜsʜ! " Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Tairais • 3 months ago (( :D she's back! )) Richard had taken to bringing at least one meal per day out in the Society's greenhouse, last Charricthran never cease his well-intended nagging. Well-intended though it was, it was still nagging, and he was, at heart, still a middle child that disliked being told what to do repeatedly. Fortunate indeed that he had, as it meant he got to hear the strains of a familiar voice belonging to a wonderfully strange acquaintance of his. He looked up from the cup of lavender chamomile tea and biscuits in his lap with a small, but honest smile as he called out. "Signora Buddleja? Is that your voice I am hearing, or have I perhaps gone somewhat mad in my ceaseless wool-gathering?" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 3 months ago • edited ( Muh BABY BOI! :::::::w::::::: He RETURNS! *MUWAH* Richard you absolutely f*cking roll Glad to see you back! ) " Aʜ! Mʏ Pʀɪɴᴄᴇ! Hᴇ ʜᴀs ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ! Aɴᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɪɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴍᴇ~ " Her little buggy heart lit up at the sound of the handsome fellow, and she took a minute to clean herself up a bit and stretch her legs before taking flight. The little madame flew up and around, catching him where he sat, landing right in his bangs. " Oʜ! Oʜʜ, ᴅᴇᴀʀʏ ᴍᴇ! " She tittered freely as she traversed his curls, tickling her way down from his hair, across his ear, and finally, with a little spurt of flight, nestled herself into his hand. The joy in her voice could easily be felt though she was a beetle. " Oʜ! Rɪᴄʜᴀʀᴅ! Hᴏᴡ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ! Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴀs ʜᴀɴᴅsᴏᴍᴇ ᴀs ᴇᴠᴇʀ I sᴇᴇ! " Her excitement was betrayed by the energetic wiggling of her antennas. " I ᴍᴜsᴛ sᴀʏ, ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴀʀ ғᴏʀ ʙʀɪɴɢɪɴɢ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴡᴏᴏʟ, I ᴍᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ! Iғ ᴏɴʟʏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇɴ'ᴛ sᴏ ʙɪɢ, I'ᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴠᴇʀ~" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 3 months ago Richard chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "You are as radiant as ever, my lady. And not to worry--it is hardly the first time my height has caused a door to close, and I daresay it will not be the last. Regardless of the location, I am much gladdened to be seeing of you." He gestured to the plate of biscuits with his free hand, smiling gently. "Might I offer you some refreshment? I often find myself with more food than I can eat in one sitting, so I am always willing to share with a friend." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 3 months ago " Oʜ ᴅᴇᴀʀ, Hᴏᴡ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ~ I'ᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ! " She took a moment to tuck her wings in before crawling down from her perch and onto the plate. A little exploring found her a fine crumb of biscuit that was soft enough for her jaws. " Fᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ɪғ I ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ. I'ᴍ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴏғ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴍɪᴛᴇs ғᴏʀ ʟᴜɴᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ I ᴍᴜsᴛɴ'ᴛ sᴘᴏɪʟ ᴍʏ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴛɪᴛᴇ. " With a soft laugh, she nibbled at her bit like she would any other small pest. Its taste and feeling was different for her than for Richard, but it was pleasant all the same, sweetened with the young man's gesture. " Sᴏ ʜᴏᴡ'ᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇᴇɴ? Tᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ! " 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 3 months ago "Naturally, naturally. One mustn't ruin proper digestion, no." Richard took a sip of his tea, feeling the stress in his shoulders lessen, if not quite recede entirely. He answered the ladybird with another soft smile as he spoke. "I have been much the same as I am capable of being. My work keeps me various levels of busy, and what time I do not spend surveying or in the forge, I typically spend cooking or sketching. I would have it no other way, particularly after some less-recent stressors of mine." A roll of his shoulders served both as a discreet stretch and an elegant shrug, as he was quick to push off the weight of those months of bitter cold. "All resolved now, thankfully, but they kept me from pursuing more enjoyable activities while they were happening. As I said, I am glad to return to normalcy." His smile brightened as he nodded toward Buddleja, aspen-green eye twinkling merrily. "And how have you fared since I saw you last? I trust your home is coming along nicely?" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 3 months ago " Oʜ I'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ғɪɴᴇ! I'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴋɴᴇᴇ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴ ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛs sɪɴᴄᴇ ᴡᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴍᴇᴛ. Aʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴅɢᴇʀs ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢs! " Lady Bird smiled, or rather, rubbed her middle feet together. " Aʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛs ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴏʙs ᴀɴᴅ ᴡɪʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴅᴇʟɪɢʜᴛ. Aɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴡᴏᴏʟ ᴛᴏᴏ~ " She paused mid-nibble and crawled up to his knee with a pat before making herself comfortable again. " I'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ sᴇᴇɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜɪɴɢs I ᴄᴀɴ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴜʀɴɪsʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ. Yᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ's ᴛᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ! Iᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ɴᴏᴡ. " A twitch touched her antennas; a tiny, minuscule sigh, neither content or upset. " Asɪᴅᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, I'ᴠᴇ ᴀʟsᴏ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ I ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴋ. Iᴛ's ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I'ᴍ ᴇɪɢʜᴛ sᴇᴀsᴏɴs ᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ɴᴏᴡ. Tʜᴀᴛ's ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ʜᴏʟɪᴅᴀʏ. " 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 3 months ago Richard listened attentively, offering a smile or a hum as they fit. When she'd finished speaking, he tilted his head and offered a look of understanding. "Eight seasons is indeed a long time. While I am certain the rest of the Lodgers and I would miss your company terribly, I have no doubt a lady as charming as yourself has friends and family that miss you as much as we might." The distant memory of his own family and of the castle-like villa where he'd grown up weighed on him still. He intended to return for a holiday of his own, once he could find enough reason to do so. He broke from his pause with a chuckle. "Still, life presents many opportunities for holidays, and I hardly think anyone would send you away, should you decide to come visit us again." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 3 months ago " Oʜ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴋɪɴᴅ~~ " Her voice brought to mind a warm blush. " Iᴛ's ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴍᴇ. " A beat for Richard, a long thoughtful pause for Buddleja. " Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ, I'ᴍ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ sᴛᴏᴡᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀᴇ! I'ᴍ ɴᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅɪsᴄʀᴇᴇᴛ, ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴀᴛ I ᴡɪʟʟ. Iᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴘᴏʟɪᴛᴇ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ, ɪs ɪᴛ? " A buzzing little titter. " Hᴏᴡ ɪᴍᴘɪsʜ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ! I ᴍᴜsᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғғ ᴀs ᴀ ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴀʀ ʀᴏɢᴜᴇ! " 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 3 months ago "Perhaps, but are not the lovely heroes of many stories dashing rogues? All would be lucky to know of your roguishness, my dear!" Though his smile and tone were lighthearted and jesting, the sentiment behind it was true and heartfelt. "After all, your manners are far above a great many within these walls regardless. I would certainly prefer the company of this stowaway to the most cultured man." 2 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Tairais • 3 months ago " Oʜ ʜᴜsʜ ɴᴏᴡ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴍᴇ ᴘɪɴᴋ~! " She put a foot up to brush down her antennas, hardly holding down an embarrassed hum, wings brushing in and out of her shell. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy